


Maid for You

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Stephen wears a maid outfit, maid outfit, servitude, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony had mentioned it in passing.  Stephen was pretty sure he had been joking, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone.So he found himself wearing a maid's outfit, feather duster in hand, lips painted red, wearing matching high heels.Tony wasn't going to know what hit him.





	Maid for You

**Author's Note:**

> for day 10 of my kinktober list, servitude, ownership, collars. This ended up like, super fucking sappy, but whatever. I am so failing at getting a fic a day this year. Stupid life. And of course I can't seem to write actual short shit.
> 
> anyway, this is just Stephen in a maid's outfit with a collar. for reasons.
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen tugged on the edge of the skirt and looked at himself in the mirror. This was a terrible idea, really. What the serious fuck was he thinking?

Tony had mentioned it once, in passing, and Stephen was about 87% sure it had been a joke when Tony had said it, but it had stuck in Stephen’s mind. 

He tugged on the skirt again and did a spin in front of the mirror.

“What the fuck have you come to, Stephen Strange?” he asked his reflection. Luckily, there was no response from the man in the mirror. He didn’t want to deal with that at the moment.

He turned and came face to face with the Cloak. The stared at each other and Stephen could feel that finicky piece of fabric judging him.

“Well? How do I look?” Stephen asked, spreading his hands. The Cloak shrugged, looking like it was trying to cross its arms.

“Some help you are,” Stephen grumbled, shoving past the Cloak. He put his sling ring on and opened a portal to Tony’s penthouse. Thankfully, Tony wasn’t there. Stephen knew he was in a meeting with the Avengers and once again Stephen was so fucking glad he was only an advisor. At least he didn’t have to listen to Captain fucking Righteous drone on for an hour.

Tony would come back up to the penthouse after the meeting. FRIDAY would’ve alerted him to Stephen appearing just as she always did. Stephen trusted her not to tell him what he was wearing.

He went to close the portal and the Cloak darted through. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“I thought you didn’t approve of this,” Stephen said, letting the portal collapse. 

The Cloak fluttered at his cheeks and waved at one of FRIDAY’s cameras. A door opened and the Cloak slipped through, no doubt to see DUM-E and Tony’s other bot children.

Stephen huffed and rolled his eyes.

“I must say, Doctor, you look quite fetching,” FRIDAY said.

“You think he’ll like it?” Stephen asked, reaching into the shoulder bag he’d brought with him and pulling out a feather duster.

“He’ll love it,” FRIDAY said. “Assuming he can pick his jaw off the ground, he’ll be unable to take his eyes off you.”

Stephen smiled, winking up at the camera in the corner. He turned to one of Tony’s shelves. It had once been mostly empty, filled only with whatever his interior decorator had put there. Now, it was filled with little knick knacks, things that Peter had made for him, objects that Loki and Thor had brought back from their travels in space, flowers that Stephen had brought from other dimensions. There were photos; one of Tony and Rhodey, one of Pepper and Happy at their wedding day, one of Peter and Tony, and one of Stephen and Tony ignoring the camera and focused intently on each other, foreheads pressed together. 

Stephen picked up that last photo and smiled at it, thumb tracing Tony’s face. He set it down and brandished his feather duster. Not that anything really needed dusting; bots took care of it. 

Stephen bent over and started dusting, one ear turned towards the door, waiting for Tony to come back.

:::

Tony stalked through the hall of the penthouse, heading to his bedroom. Fuck, sometimes he just wanted to wrap his fingers around Steve’s neck and shake him until his perfect bobble head popped off. How could one man be so damn annoying?

Gah, it didn’t matter. FRIDAY had told him Stephen was waiting for him and fuck, he needed to see his boyfriend yesterday. He wanted Stephen to bend him over and make him forget. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and kicked it shut behind him.

“Hey, Steph—” He stopped mid word, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, most powerful wizard in the dimension—according to him, anyway. Loki said differently. Tony wasn’t getting involved there—was wearing a maid’s outfit. He wore a short black skirt with ruffles under it, a little white apron over the front. The sleeves puffed out over his shoulders and the front dipped low over his pecs. He wore thigh high stockings with little red bows at the top and holy fucking shit he was wearing bright red high heels.

“I’m nearly finished, Mr. Stark,” Stephen purred, his voice soft and subservient. Tony let out a strangled moan as Stephen turned back around to keep dusting the shelf. He bent over and Tony was absolutely one hundred percent sure he was dead. Absolutely. This had to be the heaven Tony didn’t even believe in.

Stephen wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tony could see the perfect globes of his ass as he bent over, thrusting his ass out more than really necessary but giving Tony a perfect view as the ruffles framed his pale skin.

“Holy fucking shit,” Tony whispered. A number of weeks ago he had jokingly mentioned he’d kill to see Stephen in a maid’s outfit. He hadn’t expected him to actually _wear_ one.

Stephen spread his legs a bit and Tony bit his lip to hide his moan. Stephen had a plug in his ass, large and dark against his cheeks, his rim spread wide around it.

Stephen stood up straight and walked to the other side of the room, hips swaying with each step, making the ruffles pop with every stride. He stood in front of Tony, head bowed.

“I have finished the dusting, Mr. Stark. Is there anything else you need done?”

His tone was so soft, so fucking perfect, that Tony couldn’t speak. He was pretty sure his brain wasn’t working at all. Whatever angry thoughts he’d had following the meeting were gone.

“I…uh…” Tony swallowed, trying hard to get his brain to fire on all cylinders. 

Stephen’s lips curled into a smile and Tony nearly died again. He finally managed to tear his eyes off the skirt and look at the face he knew so well.

Stephen was wearing lipstick; bright, cherry red lipstick. It accentuated his lips, making them look even more kissable if that was possible. His tongue flicked out and Tony whined, eyes tracking the movement.

“Surely you can think of something you need,” Stephen said.

Tony really, really, _really_ wanted those cherry red lips around his dick.

Stephen ran the feather duster up the front of Tony’s body, making the smaller man shudder. 

“I belong to you,” Stephen whispered in his ear. He reached into one of the little pockets in his frilled apron and Tony’s knees nearly buckled when he saw what Stephen pulled out.

A red leather collar.

Tony’s hands shook as he took the collar, turning the soft leather over in his hands. There was a gold tag pressed into the front of it bearing Tony’s initials. Anyone who looked at it would know who Stephen belonged to.

“Are you sure?” Tony whispered.

Stephen smiled, those bright red lips drawing Tony’s attention again.

“Yes,” Stephen said simply. 

He had worn a collar before during certain scenes and he loved it. He loved feeling like he belonged to Tony and he knew Tony loved seeing him wear it. He had never worn it outside one of their prearranged scenes.

Stephen dropped to his knees in front of Tony and bowed his head. Tony gently fastened the collar around his neck, fingers resting on his pulse.

“Stephen…” he whispered.

“Tell me what you want,” Stephen said, lifting his eyes.

“Suck me,” Tony said. “Put those red lips on my dick.”

Stephen smiled, shaking fingers quickly undoing Tony’s belt and unzipping his fly. Tony’s cock was hard, tenting his silk briefs and wetness staining the fabric. He stared down at Stephen, that ruffled skirt flared out at his hips. He could just see the way the skirt bunched around Stephen’s erect cock.

Stephen breathed over Tony’s cock, smirking as it twitched. He pressed a kiss against the tip, mouthing his way up until he could bite the waistband and pull Tony’s underwear down over his thighs and freeing his cock.

He picked up the feather duster and ran it over Tony’s dick. Tony let out a shout, his hips jerking at the feathers caressing his heated skin. Stephen chuckled richly and bent over, wrapping his lips around his head. 

Tony buried his fingers in Stephen’s hair, twisting the black and silver strands. He whined, head falling back as Stephen sucked on his head. He nearly shot off when Stephen brought the feather duster up between his legs, the soft feathers caressing and tickling his balls, the sensitive flesh running up to his hole.

Tony’s legs shook as he struggled to stay on his feet. The last thing he wanted to do was collapse on top of Stephen.

Okay, that wasn’t true. He did want to be on top of Stephen. He wanted to bend Stephen over in that little maid skirt and eat him out and fuck him until he came, staining those pristine white ruffles.

He didn’t want to smush Stephen under his weight by just flopping over him when his knees gave out. 

Stephen wrapped one arm around his thigh, opening his mouth and swallowing Tony down to the base. He kept teasing him with the feather duster, running it up and down his thighs, pressing it in between his ass cheeks and teasing at his hole. Tony moaned, fingers tightening in his hair as his hips jerked. Stephen relaxed his jaw, tongue sliding over Tony’s cock. He could taste precome and the salty musk of Tony and he closed his eyes, humming happily. 

“Stephen,” Tony whispered, rolling his hips slowly. He knew Stephen could take it. The man certainly had a talented mouth and had no problem taking Tony’s not inconsiderable dick. Stephen opened his eyes and rolled them, looking up Tony’s body. Tony shuddered, forcing his eyes open to meet Stephen’s.

Tony stared down at him, mouth parted. He watched as Stephen pulled off, leaving red lipstick smeared on his cock. Tony whined, cock twitching as Stephen kissed his slit.

“Do you want to come on my dress?” Stephen asked. “Or do you want to bend me over the bed and show me who I belong to?”

Tony felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“Fuck, yes please,” Tony whispered.

Stephen smiled at him, his lipstick smudged over his lips, staining his skin and his goatee. He sat back on his heels, legs spread, the tip of his cock peeking out from the ruffles. Tony could see that he was red and leaking, close to release himself. 

“Which one?”

Tony really wanted both, but at the moment he wanted to pull that plug out of Stephen’s ass and push into him, spilling his seed inside him. He could come on the dress later.

“Inside,” Tony gasped.

Stephen smiled and stood up, his heels giving him a ridiculous height advantage on Tony. He walked over to the bed, hips swaying seductively. He spread his legs wide and bent over, the ruffles flipping up as he presented his ass to Tony.

“Holy fuck,” Tony whispered. He toed his shoes off and kicked off his pants and underwear as fast as he could, his cock straining away from his body.

Stephen shook his ass a bit as Tony walked closer, bracing his elbows on the bed. With his legs spread wide, his ass was at the perfect height for Tony’s dick.

Tony ran his fingers through the ruffles of the skirt and then squeezed Stephen’s ass. He traced a finger around Stephen’s stretched rim, staring at the glistening skin. He grasped the edge of the plug and gently pulled it from Stephen’s body, watching his hole contract as Stephen moaned at the empty feeling.

“Lube?” Tony asked.

Stephen lifted one arm and dug into the pocket of his apron again, slapping a tube of lube into Tony’s waiting hand.

Tony smiled, petting the globe of Stephen’s ass. “You are such a good little maid.”

Stephen moaned, head falling forward as Tony plunged a finger into him.

“God, you worked yourself open for me, didn’t you?” Tony whispered, easily pushing a second finger in.

“Yes,” Stephen breathed. “I wanted to be ready for you.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stephen gasped.

Tony pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock. He was hard and dripping and wasn’t going to last long. That was okay, he didn’t need to last long, at least at this moment.

He pressed the head of his cock against his hole, groaning as he started to push in. Stephen moaned, pressing back onto his cock until they were flush against each other, Stephen’s ruffles tickling Tony’s stomach. Tony grabbed at Stephen’s hips, bending over his back.

He started moving, dragging his cock in and out of Stephen’s body. Stephen moaned, walls fluttering around him. His cock bounced with every snap of Tony’s hips, the ruffles catching his head and sending spikes of pleasure through him.

“Tony,” he cried, voice muffled against his arm.

“Stephen, sweetheart!” Tony yelled. He felt his orgasm rush over him like fire, starting at the base of his spine and spreading outwards. His balls tightened and he slammed his hips forward, pushing in all the way to the hilt. Stephen felt every pulse of Tony’s cock as he spent himself inside him.

Tony pulled out before he was finished, strands of white seed spilling over the ruffles and Stephen’s ass. He watched as Stephen clenched his hole, keeping as much as he could inside him. Tony looked around and picked up the feather duster, brushing it over the globes of his ass and down to his balls.

Stephen let out a startled shout at the feathery touch and he came, staining the white ruffles that covered his cock. Tony’s arm wrapped around his waist as his knees gave out and he lowered him to the bed, collapsing next to him.

They lay there, breathing hard. Stephen turned his head, smiling at him.

“Hello,” Stephen said.

“Hey,” Tony said, offering him a smile and pulling him close. He ran his fingers over the leather collar at Stephen’s throat. “So, uh, I wasn’t expecting this.”

Stephen’s smile grew and Tony reached out, wiping the smeared lipstick off his face. Stephen kissed his fingers.

“I know you weren’t. That’s why I wanted to do it. You’ve been stressed lately. I figured I could serve you and release some of that stress.”

“You didn’t have to wear the maid outfit. Not that I don’t absolutely appreciate it.”

Stephen laughed and pushed Tony back, moving to straddle him. His skirt fluffed around his hips as he settled across Tony’s thighs, hands lightly braced on his chest. 

“I know I didn’t, Tony. But you did mention it weeks ago and I enjoyed it.”

“I could tell,” Tony said with a leer, making Stephen laugh. He leaned down and kissed Tony again.

They made out lazily, not in a hurry, the urgency of their earlier tryst gone.

“Do you have anything else you want me to do for you?” Stephen whispered into his mouth.

Tony smiled.

“I’m sure I can think of one or two things.”

He reached out and pulled Stephen’s mouth back down to his. He was going to enjoy every moment of Stephen in that dress.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
